Salvation Through Medication
by pantera-tease
Summary: AU. Ulquiorra is an infamous serial killer who was captured and sent to an insane asylum, Orihime is assigned to be his personal doctor. Will she save him from the disgusting world that he has begun to loathe? Or will he be a prisoner to himself forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

><p><strong>Salvation Through Medication<strong>

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

There was only one thing that he truly loved in this world. and that was taking the life of other human beings. As if he can even be called that himself. Normal humans didn't do the kind of things he did. He'd be labeled as a killer, a murderer, a sick man with an incurable disease lodged somewhere deep in his brain. That was an excuse that people used to hide the fact that it wasn't a disease, people chose to do these kind of things on there own. It just made the public feel better to know that they couldn't turn up like them. Not that he cared, he was only killing to fill the empty void that was his life, it made him feel alive to cut down someone, strangle them, and mutilate there bodies until they were unrecognizable. He had started to see himself get talked about on television, and there were articles about him in the papers.

_"The Black Nihilist Strikes Again."_ Black Nihilist? It had a nice ring to it, he wasn't sure about the color, guess it was because black is usually the color associated with death and darkness. Nihilist though. Someone who has extreme skepticism and denies all existence. That suited him well. He'd have to go pay a visit to who ever came up with the name and congratulate them for their cleverness. He had been a mass murderer for over a year now, but they were just now beginning to acknowledge his work. He had lost count of how many humans he had desecrated. Sometimes he thought about the loved ones of the people he killed, maybe they felt as empty as him. Well, he didn't really care if they did.

It had been a week and four days since he's killed someone, and the police have yet to find the body of the last one. It would most likely be another full seven days before anyone thought to check the forest. Every half mile there was a limb or other body part buried six feet deep into the earth. Along with the countless others no one even seemed to notice were missing. He never did anthing else to his victims except kill them, anything beyond that was a waste.

He had a strong feeling that tonight was the night he was going to kill again, now he just needed to find the winning contestant. Well, what do we have here? A young woman exited the coffee shop across the street from him. At least, he thought she was a young woman. She dressed like an adult, but she seemed a little short for her age. Hopefully she was an adult, he didn't do children. Aside from that, with her black hair and intimidating eyes, she looked like the type to fight back, which made it more entertaining for him. He followed a good amount of distance behind her. He didn't stand out like a sore thumb like the serial killers in the movies, wearing a heavy trench coat, dark shades and a hat. To everyone else he looked like an ordinary man on his way to work. Though he was rather pale compared to others, the sun wasn't one of his favorite things either. He didn't need the cover of the dark at night to kill people, he was much too skiled to be your everyday murderer.

Where on earth was this woman going? they had been walking for what seemed to be half an hour now. She turned the corner into an alley. Finally some privacy. He didn't have a knife on him, he guessed he would just have to use his hands.

He closed the distance between him and his prey, pulling his hands out of pockets and reached to wrap them around her neck. He was merely inches away from strangling her to death when the girl spun around, finally noticing him, all the color drained from her face and the fear could be seem in her eyes. And then he felt the cold metal against the back of his head and heard the click of a gun hammer being pulled back. The girl stumbled back and fell to the ground, petrified. He brought his hands up to frame the sides of his head.

How could he be so careless? He was always aware of his surroundings. How did he fail to notice that while he was following the girl, he himself was being followed? "You're under arrest for the murder of countless victims, anything you say can and will be held against you in court, Black Nihilist." His hands were pulled behind him and he was handcuffed. He had been caught. The next breaking news would be one of rejoice, the people of the city could rest easy knowing that the crazed serial killer had been caught. And the rookie cop that did the catching would definately get a promotion. Trash, all of them. Not even a little prison sentence could stop him for being who he was. The Black Nihilist. A serial killer. A murderer.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know that this chaper was rather short, but it's just meant to be the introduction to the story. Everything will be occuring in the chapters to come. I hope you all enjoyed this much~ leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Much obliged! :]


	2. Justified Laws and New Beginnings

**Salvation through medication**

**Chapter 2:** Justified Laws and New Beginnings

"Alright, since it seems that you are not going to answer any of my questions the first three times I ask them, I'll just have to ask them again." The Head of the Detectives Bureau stood from the lone, steel table that was dead center in the small, sound proofed interrogation room and began to pace back and forth. Since it was a small town, there were usually little to no officers present at the force. But, since he was here, they beefed up security exponentially. "He", being Ulquiorra. The crazed serial killer. Recently captured. They failed to let him forget that last part. Ulquiorra had been in the room for what seemed like hours, tuning out the Chief Detective's questions. He was hand-cuffed to the back of the chair, as well as his ankles to the legs of the table. There were two guards posted at the outside of the door as well.

"Where are the bodies of all the missing persons you've killed?" The Chief Detective was beginning to tire of this game, and so was Ulquiorra.  
><em>'His posture is slouched, hair unkempt, there are dark circles under his eyes, all signs of sleep deprivation. I am most likely the cause of it.'<em> He thought to himself as his gaze was fixated on the wall behind the detective, his body and demeanor un-moving. The detective sighed, obviously seeing that this interrogation was getting nowhere. He then decided to go with another approach, pulling his chair out from under the table and turning it around to sit straddling it. He rested his chin on his hand and looked at the criminal across the table. "This file here says you're twenty-two." He leafed through a folder that was lying on the table, "How old were you when you first took someone's life?"

Ulquiorra averted his gaze from the wall to the man questioning him. The cold, empty stare almost frightened the man. "That is a rather personal question, _Detective_." There were traces of venom in his words. "I do not see how the answer would help you at all in your investigation, in which you are still far from solving. Therefore I will not answer." Those three sentences were the farthest progress they've made during the interrogation so far, though indeed it did not benefit to the cause. The detective had an urge to massage his temples irritably but pushed it down, instead he flipped through the file again. "We searched your apartment last night and found no traces of suspicious activity or any momentos of the missing persons." He could say that the monster sitting across from him was a genius, but he wouldn't dare say it aloud.

The detective did a mental shrug and lifted the coffee mug, seeing that it was empty. He stood again, "I need a coffee break." He then exited the room and went down the hall to the break room. While he was refilling his mug, another officer approached him. "So, how's the interrogation with The Black Nihilist going?" The detective grimaced, "He's a statue. The only thing I got out of him I'm pretty sure was an insult." The other officer smirked and handed him another file.

"This is the information on the holding facility he will be sent to once you're done with him." The detective flipped through it, skimming the lines.  
>"Vassalord Medical Facility? That's an insane asylum on the other side of the country. Only the worst of the worst get sent there, and are never seen or heard of again." The officer only nodded in agreement. "And they're picking him up right after the interrogation? With the speed of how things are going now we'll never get a confession, and we don't have enough evidence to say if he is in fact the real Black Nihilist or not. And they're going to take him anyway? What's going on?" The officer looked around cautiously to see if there were anyone near, and he leaned in closer to the detective to whisper, "Rumors are that criminals from all over the country are being sent to that asylum so that they could be the guinea pigs for a new drug. Supposedly, that drug has been created to lower the urges of violence in a human, but the results have been negative and the criminals are being killed without justified reasoning. The government won't go near it in fear that they'll be framed for something and sent there, it's happened before. It's top secret stuff so it's bad just to be talking about it." The detective turned the news over in his head, he had never heard that rumor before, and he was somewhat glad he never had. It was sickening to just think of what they could be doing in the facility. The officer gave him a serious look, "If you ask me, I say it's a good thing they're taking him away. He'd be out of our hands." He had a point. The detective nodded to him, "Seems I don't have that much time left, guess I should get back in there and see if I can get anything out of him." the officer waved him off and left the room, the detective followed suit and went back to the interrogation room to see that the monster had barely moved a muscle.<p>

He sat back down and his chair and looked at the criminal. "I'm going to ask you one more time... Where are the bodies, Mr. Schiffer?" Ulquiorra looked at him again from the use of his last name. Though he only stared, he felt no need to answer the man, so he wouldn't. After a couple seconds the detective sighed and stood again, knocking on the door. The two guards posted outside then came in and uncuffed his ankles and wrists from the chair and table and kept a firm grip on him. they then escorted him out of the room and began to lead him down the hall. He believed that they were going to throw him in a cell in the back, but was somewhat puzzled, though he didn't show it, when they kept walking and headed for the front doors. When they opened them, he then noticed the white van idling by the curb.

It was an airline shuttle, they opened the side door and ushered him in, he thought that there was no need to put up a resistance since he was already caught, and doing so would add on more years to his life sentence, if humanly possible. They cuffed him to the rail beside the bench and slammed the door shut. The van was cranked and pulled away from the curb. During the ride he just began to assume that they were sending him to a different penetentiary with higher security that happened to be in a different state. He felt the van slow to a stop and looked up to see that they had arrived at the airport. He was uncuffed, and escorted from the van to a private jet in the docking port. He was then handcuffed to a rail, again, and left in a small room with two gaurds present the entire flight. It was a good thing he was practically a statue without hardly any human qualities or else he would've gone mad by the time the jet finally landed. The sun had already risen, and he was escorted out to see yet another white van, this time with something interesting printed on the side.

_"Vassalord Medical Facility, Los Angeles, California"_

So he was to be relocated to an asylum. Where he then would live out his life sentence alone in a padded, solid white room. As if it was anything different from his normal life. He would have found it comical, that is, if he had a sense of humor.

XXXXXXX

"You're late!"

"I know! I know!" Nurse Orihime Inoue speed-walked through the offices of the hospital, grabbing her files, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and downing her morning coffee. She waved to her friend and rushed to the elevators. She rapidly pressed the up button, hoping it would make it come faster. When it finally arrived, she squeezed in along with the other nurses and patients and rode to the next floor, seeing that all of the buttons possible where lit up between floor four, which she was currently on, and floor twelve, she groaned and rushed out, heading for the stairs. After 5 flights she stopped for a quick break and continued climbing. She bursted through the door on the twelfth floor and made a bee-line for the main bay doors, dodging wheelchairs and unsuspecting nurses on the way. When she finally reached her destination, she stopped and smoothed down her frazzled, sunset colored hair and straightened out her pink, teddy-bear printed scrubs.

Pushing the doors open, she stepped in to see The Hospital Director tapping his pen on his desk impatiently and another man standing by the window, enjoying the view of the city. She sat in the chair opposite of the director and smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Director. You see, what happened was there was this patient that was perscribed pain pills for his broken leg a couple days ago but he came back this morning saying that he couldn't take them becuase he has a serious case of OCD and won't have anything in his house that isn't circular and seeing that the pills were oval I had to go looking for pain pills that were circles and that took almost forever and-" The Director stopped tapping his pen and slammed his hand down on the desk, making a loud noise. She covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry! I ramble when I'm nervous..." The director smiled stiffly and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on his shirt. "It's quite alright, Inoue. What matters is that you're here now, and we can get down to business." He then cleared his throat and Orihime's attention was pulled to the man by the window, who had yet to say anything. The man turned with a pleasant smile on his face and walked to offer her a handshake, she accepted politely, "Hello, Ms. Inoue. I am Dr. Charles, the Head of Vassalord Medical Facility. You can call me Charlie." He looked to only be a few years older than herself, tall with blonde hair kept short and neat, with striking blue eyes behind glasses. "You and I shall be acquainted very well soon." She frowned somewhat at his statement. The director cleared his throat again and leaned forward onto his desk, threading his fingers together.

"Inoue, I'm sure you are wondering why I scheduled this meeting for this morning." He looked to see if she would say anything, she didn't, so he continued. "Dr. Charles is here to offer you a job at his company." Her frown deepened, "...But, I'm just a novice perscription writer, just out of college." She looked at Dr. Charles, who smiled at her genuinely, as if he found her confusion entertaining. "It has come to my knowledge that your work with medicines has been brilliant compared to others. You show signs of being the head of pharmaceutical distribution as well as a the leading anesthesiolgist in the city." She blushed brightly at the praise, "R-really?" Charles chuckled, "Yes, really. And that is something I want at my facility." Orihime's blush went down to a concerned look, "B-but, I have a job here..." The director mumbled under his breath, "You've only been here for a month..." And it seemed that the director was somehow unhappy with her, it was true that she was a brilliant nurse, but she was somewhat a pain. Though, he thought that everyone was a pain, he needed a new job. Charles' smile never left his face, "Your present salary will be tripled." That caught her attention, it sure sounded like alot of money, and she could use it too. "Oh, um... That sounds great." Her smile broke through her cloud of concern and she beamed like the sun. "So will you take my offer?" Charles stood from his seat and looked at her with a gentle expression. She stood as well and nodded, "Yes, I'll take the job!" Charles exclaimed, "Great! I'll come by your place to pick you up tomorrow at noon!" He grabbed her shoulders lightly and kissed her on the forehead, and with that he left, leaving a blushing girl, and an irritated Hospital Director in his wake.

Orihime came out of her shock and looked at the director, he only shook his head and waved her off. She made her way back to the elevator, thinking of what it would be like at her new job with Dr. Charles, Charlie.

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't help but notice how in every single one of the reviews, they all had the word "interesting" in it... So I'm guessing I'm writing an interesting story. Like I said before, the story begins to pick up in the chapters to come. Drop a review and tell me your thoughts and I'll try to update this again soon~


	3. Cells and Offices

_I didn't say this before but I do not own Vassalord either, though I am only using the name._

* * *

><p><strong>Salvation Through Medication<strong>

**Chapter 3: **Cells and Offices

Orihime sat in the middle of her fluffy pink bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms crossed on top of her knees, and her chin resting on her arms. It was dark in her one bedroom apartment. the only light coming into the room was the moon light coming through her window. She looked over at her alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 2:47 AM. She groaned and flopped back onto her pillows. She couldn't get to sleep, she was too excited. She had already counted three flocks of sheep and every post on the white picket fence they were jumping over. She needed to sleep, but how could she? She was just offered the job opportunity of her life. And she took it. So for the past couple of hours she had let her mind roam the possibilities.

_'Will I have a new uniform? Will the co-workers be nice? How long will I have for lunch? What kind of patients are there?'_ Her mind was racing with thoughts, she couldn't concentrate on sleeping. She stared at her white ceiling. Nothing. She groaned again and hopped out of bed, walked to her kitchen and rummaged through her refridgerator for a late night snack. The only things that were occupying the shelves were a bottle of mustard, an apple, fruit juice, and strawberry yogurt. She made a mental note to go to the grocery store after she got her paycheck. She left her kitchen and went into her living room and sat on the lone couch against the wall and turned on the television opposite of the couch. She watched not even five minutes of the medical documentary before she drifted off and fell asleep on the couch.

XXXXXXX

Ulquiorra stared blankly at his cell door. It was pure white, along with the rest of the cell decor, with a small, barred window in the middle. He sat on the edge of the twin sized cot that vacated the west corner of the cell, nothing else was present. From the amount of light coming in from the Skylight he could tell that it was still early morning.

* * *

><p><em>The van slowed to a stop and the door was opened from the outside, two men in dark gray uniforms with what seemed to be tazers, handcuffs, and black cases strapped to utility belts looked into the van to see the newest patient sitting stoically on the bench. Their hats read <em>'VASSALORD SECURITY'_ so Ulquiorra determined they were at their appointed location. He guessed that the black cases on their belts had chlorophyll injection needles waiting inside to be put in a resisting psycho's neck. Though he wouldn't dare try to make an escape now, he always thought that, in the scenario of him getting caught, making an attempt to escape would make him look feeble and scared, which he most certainly was not. He stood silently and walked to the edge of the van and stepped out without removing the look of apathy on his face. The two guards walked on either side of him into the gates of the facility. The stark, white building stood five stories high, surrounded by solid brick walls which stood twelve feet high and were two feet thick. there were no trees in the courtyard or land surrounding the building. Just above the iron, and most likely, electric gate was a sign that had the facility name posted in plain, black letters. During the ride here he noticed that there wasnt another building, or car in fact, for miles. All of the windows in the building were barred, with a guard posted every couple of feet apart. Heavy security._

_One the guards pulled an I.D. out of his pocket and waved it on front of a black square on the side of the building, an audious click could be heard and the other present guard pushed open the double doors. More white. Though the reception room was rather empty, there were no chairs, tables, or people even, any normal person would feel claustrophobic. He was brought in front of the chest-high counter, the space between the counter and the ceiling was barricaded with plate glass he assumed was a few inches thick. there was a small gap between the counter top and the glass, wide enough to slip papers and small objects through, but nothing else. Cool air seeped through the opening from the portable fan behind the desk. His attention was brought to the woman currently painting her nails behind the glass. She was aging, though she tried to hide it behind layers and layers of bright, caking makeup. She wore hot pink hoop earrings, costume jewelry necklaces, and four rings on each hand, all bright colors with matching rhinestones. Her hair was died fire engine red and her cheap spray tan made her skin orange. Ulquiorra couldn't hear himself think over her obnoxious gum smacking. He was already thinking of ways to horribly mutilate the vile female._

_Without looking up from her nails, she spoke. "Name?"_

_He didn't speak, he never associated with her kind, filth, and he wanted to keep it that way. One of the guards cuffed a firm hand on the back of his neck and squeezed, he bit back the urge to attack the guard and replied with a monotonous tone. "Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_The unusual name rolling off his tongue made her glance up from her work, "This man don't look crazy at all. Why's he here?"_

_One of the guards grumbled something under his breath that sounded something like _mind your own business bitch and get back to work_, while the other one stayed silent. She looked to the man in question, in return, Ulquiorra looked down at her as if she was a stain on his shirt. She pursed her lips and turned to the computer beside her, scrolling through pages and typing in his name. She frowned when the screen came up blank. "He's not in the database..."_

_One of the guards cleared his throat before answering, "That's because he's a Category E."_

_The woman fell silent, no longer chewing her gum, and looked at Ulquiorra again, something unreadable in her eyes. She stood from her chair and dissapeared into a conjoining room. Her reaction made Ulquiorra slightly confused, what was so horrible about Category E? Surely there were people out there in the world who were worse than him. She returned moments later with a file and a small white envelope. She sat down without saying a word and slipped the file and envelope through the slot, one of the guards picking them up. She reached over to the wall beside the computer and pressed a small black button, the doors to the right of the counter opening. He was pushed in the direction of the doors and brought to an elevator. Walking inside, the walls were lined with reflective metal, a guard inserted a key beneath the floor button panel and slid a hidden panel to the side, revealing a secret button, pressing it, the elevator doors closed and began to descend._

* * *

><p>And here he was. In his cell. When they had locked him in here, they told him to change into the mandatory clothing that was placed on the cot. He was now donning a slim fitting, white cotton shirt, thin, baggy white sweatpants that were a size too big for him, and a white pair of slip on shoes, what was the popular brand called? Vans? Something like that. He was somewhat relieved, at least he wouldn't have to wear one of those revealing hospital dresses.<p>

His mind wandered back to the file and envelope that was dropped off at another office before they got to his cell. It most definately had his information in it, but he got the vague feeling that there was something else. He decided not to think about it too much.

Also, before they got to his cell, they told him that his nurse will be arriving shortly to take him to his first round of tests. There was no clock in the small room, so he could not tell how much time had passed, but he figured it should be any moment now.

XXXXXXX

"Are you listening, Ms. Inoue?" Charles looked back to the girl standing a few feet behind him, who was staring at the door labeled _'Morgue'_ down the hall. His voice snapped her back to reality and she quickly turned to look at him.

"Oh! Um... I'm sorry..." She blushed and caught up to him. _'So they buried patients on site? That's not normal.'_ she thought to herself, frowning. They continued their tour, but she noticed how he didn't take her to the actual rooms of the patients, saying that there was no need since her job was to be in control of only one certain patient. She was never interested in this kind of facility, but now she knew that when she got home, she definately would be doing some digging. They rode the elevator to a floor made specifically for office space. Stepping out she followed him to an empty desk.

"This is yours." he motoined to the table, equipped with computer, phone, and fun, rolling chair. She loved those. "You'll be here when you're not escorting your patient places or running tests." Leaning against the desk, he picked up an envelope. Opening it, he pulled out a plastic card and a small key. Holding up the card for her to see, he said, "Here is the card to get in through the front doors, office space and cafeteria, your patient's cell door, and your permanent I.D. Don't lose it." Handing the card to her, he held up the key. "You'll use this in the elevator. Stick it in above the button panel and slide back the indicated screen, push that button and you'll be able to reach your patients cell."

Orihime's eyes filled with confusion, "He's on a different floor from the others?"

Charles smiled and nodded, "You could say he's a... _Special case_."

This made her even more cunfused, just who was her patient? Charles handed her the folder, "Now this..." she looked down at the manilla folder in her hands, "This is all the information you'll need on your patient. Ranging from his cell number to his birthday and everything in between."

He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Congratulations, you are now a full-blooded Vassalord employee." Leaning over her desk to look at a calendar hanging on the wall, he turned back to her, "'s first test is at 3 o'clock, escort him to the testing floor, and don't be late, our doctor is known for being crabby when He's off schedule." He smiled again and walked off, leaving her alone.

Pulling out her cellphone to check the time, she gasped and turned quickly to dash down the hall to the elevator, it was 2:50. Doing as she was told and inserted the key, pressing the button, she leaned against the wall as it began to descend. Finding this the perfect time to skim through his file, she flipped it open and glanced at his information. _'Ulquiorra Schiffer, what a unique name.'_ She continued reading. _'He's two years older than me, black hair, pale skin, green eyes.'_ She began to picture him in her mind. She could say that she was actually excited to meet him.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's been I while since I updated this story and I'm sorry. School started this week and this year's going to kick my ass. But I'm happy with the results from the chapters so far and plan to update every time I can.<em>

_Okay, I'm going to let you, the readers, help me with something for the upcoming chapter. You see, I need a character that I'm going to have become bff's with Orihime,and they can either be another new nurse or one that had been working longer. I don't want to have too many OC's because this is a Bleach fanfic. They can be anybody from Bleach, a captian, and soul reaper, a human, or espada. One exception, no Rukia. I hate her, and she will never be in my work. Sorry if that offends you. You can either review with your suggestion or PM me, whatever floats your boat._

_Ulquihime is going to be the only pairing in this fic, the story is based on them and them alone. No one else is going to fall in love along the way._

_Review with your choice of bff and tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll try to update again within the next two weeks. Adios mi amigos!_


End file.
